


亲爱的

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	亲爱的

朴珍荣睡到自然醒，迷迷糊糊下了床，眼睛都没完全睁开，摸索着往厕所走，收拾干净出来的时候却被客厅沙发上的人吓了一跳。林在范头枕在沙发扶手上，看起来睡的很熟，嘴巴都没闭上，身上的薄毯只有一小块服贴在肚皮上，其他多半都垂落到地板上。半开的落地窗让被阳光追赶的风都逃了进来，拂起窗帘的轻纱，阳光也一并洒落了下来。连沙发上的人都染上了斑斓，林在范向外侧了侧身子，整张毛毯都掉到了地上，朴珍荣放轻了脚步走过去，捡起毯子抖落开又盖回了人身上。蹲下身来端详数日不见的脸庞。

还好，没瘦，就是黑眼圈明显了些，这人肯定是到了家，冲了个澡就直接在沙发躺下了，连身上的睡衣都还是自己放进行李箱的那套。下巴上的胡渣冒了青头，朴珍荣伸手摸了摸，林在范虽然头发软软的，胡子却刺刺短短的，朴珍荣觉得用指腹摩挲的时候很有意思，时不时按压带来的微微触感都特别奇妙。

小青头们的主人醒了，眼睛还没睁开手就一把抓住了作乱的手指，拇指指腹在朴珍荣的手背上轻轻滑动，能出现在在这个家里，对他这般逗弄的这只手的主人还能是谁。林在范睁开了眼，阳光下的天使藏起翅膀了，却没藏住满眼的爱意。

“什么时候回来的？怎么不进房间。”

“凌晨，怕把你吵醒了。”

林在范坐起了身，把蹲在地上的朴珍荣也拉了起来，抱着人坐到了自己腿上。手环上朴珍荣的腰，林在范含住朴珍荣的耳垂，朴珍荣感觉身子都酥了半边，嘲笑自己像情窦初开的少年，不过是分离了数日，身体却敏感的不行。林在范捏着朴珍荣的下巴和人接吻，唇齿相依，双唇轻碾着柔软，舌头探进去勾缠。手撩起朴珍荣的睡衣，在光滑的后腰上来回滑动。

“唔…你没刷牙…”

林在范又舔上朴珍荣的下巴，手游移到胸前，准确的捏住了一颗茱萸，轻轻用指头按了按。朴珍荣嘴里哼哼两声，软了腰趴进林在范怀里。

“我是怕你等不及了。”

“…去房间。”

毯子被两人这么一折腾，又孤零零的躺在了地板上。

 

林在范把人放在床上，俯身压下，埋进脖颈处舔弄，情欲勾得人一点都不知足，加重了力度，在白皙的皮肤处留下星点痕迹。宽松的睡衣被整件撩起，林在范低头含住一颗红樱，轻抿双唇挤压，舌尖一下下扫过乳粒，又灵巧的绕着边缘打转。朴珍荣觉得痒，可下身的欲望又真实的被点燃了，涨得厉害，不自觉挺起了胸膛想要更多，脚也勾住了林在范的腰，下身难耐的蹭动。

上衣被褪了下来，林在范顺着腰腹将手伸进了朴珍荣的裤子里。手指从挺立的阴茎根部摸到顶端的时候朴珍荣红着眼睛叫林在范的名字，如果不是人在床上，林在范会以为朴珍荣下一秒就能哭出声。林在范摸到下面满鼓的囊袋，用了些力揉弄，纤长的手指圈住根茎一起撸动。

“想我了吗？”

“嗯…想…啊…”

林在范另一只手直接将裤子都剥了下来，朴珍荣双手扶上林在范的肩膀，拉着人下来接吻。林在范将硬热的根柱圈在手里快速动作，朴珍荣射精的感觉愈发强烈，快感从林在范的手里一点点堆砌上小腹，又传导至尾椎处，引来一阵阵酥麻感。

朴珍荣轻咬上林在范的薄唇，将呻吟都渡给了身上的人。手指抠弄朴珍荣的顶端，又顺势而上挤压上根部的时候朴珍荣射了林在范满手。朴珍荣在高潮中放开了林在范，跌躺回床垫上微长着嘴匀气。林在范抽了纸巾把手擦净，又趴下来一下下的亲，亲被情欲染红的眼尾，亲圆润的鼻头，亲唤他名字的嘴巴，一声声太过勾人，要压着交换呼吸，掠夺氧气，哼唧唧的求饶才放开。

林在范喜欢看着朴珍荣，不管什么时候，就连交合都喜欢面对面的姿势，可以正面抱紧，可以低头接吻，可以将朴珍荣的所有都净收眼底。太久没被青睐的后穴比想象的还要紧致，林在范抹了润滑挤了一根手指进去，朴珍荣的双腿大张着搭在林在范身侧，手指进出间带出的润滑滴落在床单上，林在范加了手指抽送，朴珍荣只是望着身上的林在范。

眼里是快要满溢出来的深情和勾得人燥热的情欲，咬住自己下唇的时候微微挑眉，指尖肆意的在林在范胸前点火。火要压不住了，林在范抽了手指出来，将自己的前端抵上翕动的穴口，在朴珍荣的耳边吹气。

“想要吗？”

“操、我。”

硕大随着朴珍荣的尾音落下长驱直入，破开一层层阻隔，整根都推送进深处。林在范埋在里面没有动，后穴吸附上炙热，朴珍荣绷紧了脚趾，他刚刚差点控制不住一口咬上林在范。林在范撑起身子，退了半截出去，小穴绞紧着挽留，林在范再次撞进来的时候朴珍荣竟然舒爽的想骂脏话，穴壁的软肉在阴茎的捣弄中将快感层层叠叠堆积，快速抽插中一波波的情欲推着朴珍荣越攀越高，手脚仿佛被抽了力，整个人只能随着林在范的节奏在情潮里浮沉。

单一的进出动作却能给两人带来极致的快感，林在范的手掌贴上朴珍荣的大腿内侧往外压了压，弓起背不断的顶弄已经湿腻的小穴，润滑在穴口被打磨成沫，在一次次抽送中不断被带入带出，囊袋撞上会阴的声音交叠上两人的喘息声满是声色。

“…不准…嗯…射进来…”

“好，不过亲爱的，这才刚开始。”

 

完


End file.
